modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Zidian
Zidian (紫电, Zǐdiàn) is the Jiang Sect's family heirloom currently held by Jiang Cheng. Its standard shape is a ring that transforms into a whip when unleashed. Appearance Zidian is a powerful magical tool held by the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. It is a silver ring with a purple crystal and can turn into a whip. Zidian literally means "purple lightning", referring to the purple colored lightning that the whip-form emits. Jiang Cheng wears the ring on his right index finger. Novel, Chapter 7 Abilities Zidian's spiritual prowess allows it to separate the soul and physical form of an individual whose body has been seized by a spirit, rendering Zidian a useful tool to discern if someone has been possessed. Novel, Chapter 10 The one exception is that if the body was offered to the spirit (as in the case of Mo Xuanyu offering his body to Wei Wuxian), since it does not count as a possession. Therefore, whipping with Zidian is ineffective in this special circumstance. Zidian only responds to its owner or a person its owner has permitted to use it. Novel, Chapter 24 History Massacre of Lotus Pier Zidian was once owned by Yu Ziyuan. She initially wielded Zidian against the Qishan Wen Sect during the attack on Lotus Pier, but upon realizing their perilous situation, bound both Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian with Zidian, and sent them away in a boat with instructions for Zidian not to release them until they were in a safe environment. Novel, Chapter 58 Once Jiang Fengmian found his son and Wei Wuxian, upon hearing what Wen Zhuliu was present in Lotus Pier, he likewise bound the boys with Zidian and sent them further away. Novel, Chapter 58 Dafan Mountain Wei Wuxian claimed that anytime Jiang Cheng touched his ring, it was a sign of his his killing intent. Novel, Chapter 7 Jiang Cheng later contemplated using Zidian against Lan Wangji, who opposed his use of Deity-Binding Nets, but ultimately decided against it. Novel, Chapter 8 Upon finding out that "Mo Xuanyu" summoned Wen Ning, Jiang Cheng immediately suspected Wei Wuxian's return and proceeded to draw Zidian against Lan Wangji and his guqin Wangji. Jiang Cheng manages to strike Wei Wuxian's back, but due to the fact that he did not seize Mo Xuanyu's body, his soul was not expelled. Novel, Chapter 10 Stone Castles After finding Jin Ling in Qinghe with "Mo Xuanyu", Jiang Cheng still suspects "Mo Xuanyu" of being Wei Wuxian. Jiang Cheng thus struck Wei Wuxian on the leg when he attempted to run away. Novel, Chapter 23 He then left Zidian with Jin Ling to investigate the supposed appearance of Wen Ning. Jin Ling, in turn, entrusted Zidian with one of Jiang Cheng's subordinates before running off on his own to escape his uncle's wrath. Novel, Chapter 24 Second Siege of the Burial Mounds With his spiritual powers sealed and a legion of fierce corpses about to attack, Jiang Cheng once again entrusted Zidian to Jin Ling, implying that he was planning on laying his life down for his nephew. Jin Ling promptly returned the ring to his uncle and ran off to fight the fierce corpses alongside his fellow juniors. Novel, Chapter 81 Guanyin Temple At the Guanyin Temple, Jiang Cheng uses Zidian to briefly gain the upper hand against Jin Guangyao before the latter's words cause him to lose his composure. Novel, Chapter 101 References Category:Weapons